


[Podfic] Unexpected

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Prompt fills - Discord: O Lord Heal This Server [16]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crack, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Eggs, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prompt Fic, Sex with Snake Form Crowley (Good Omens), Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: entanglednow's summary:In which there is a morning after, and Crowley has a surprise for Aziraphale.For the prompt 'anniversary/birthday' (humour, snake Crowley, sex with snake Crowley, eggs)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Prompt fills - Discord: O Lord Heal This Server [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906708
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There Will Be Paperwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752785) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Unexpected-by-entanglednow-elgo9c)  
 **Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6mx5py2hea6g7ow/GO_Unexpected.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[Barefoot](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Chad_Crouch/Drifter/Barefoot) by Chad Crouch  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
